SirGawain8
SirGawain8 is a user in Kart Kingdom who has been playing ever since the first day of the game. Many users consider him as one of the most popular players, and he has a lot of rare items, making him a very rare player. Most users call him Gawain, because that is his name in real life. He is on this very wiki, and is the current owner of it, so he is on it daily. He plays many other games as well, but Kart Kingdom is his favorite game, as he plays it every single day, and makes a lot of videos about it. He is on Kart Kingdom related wikis a lot as well. He has some very bad trust issues, so he may be a bit shy at first when he meets you online. He lives in The Chicagoland Combined Statistical Area, which is the area in and around Chicago. Causes for popularity A main reason for him being popular is because he has about 20 million files. Some of them are screenshots from PBS KIDS, but a rising amount is coming from The Wayback Machine. Another reason he is very popular is because he is very nice and makes many friends. Blog History Gawain's first comment on the Blog was "Pbs kids go"; he was in an old account though. The reason he only said one thing and nothing else for a few days because at that time, he didn't know how to type and spell well at the time. Other Unfortunately, he was hacked in March of 2017, appearing to cyber bully. But he, thankfully, did not lose his account. He predicts it was a kid in his area because he lost his password paper, but it could have also been LAHM. He also collects PBS KIDS bumpers, as he has a few hundred of them. As soon as Gus gave out the Jet Hair many users started to copy him, but Gawain is fine with that. Some think he likes Ready, Jet, Go, but he doesn't. He just likes the hair that Jet wears, as its the closest to Curly Hair. He is going to stay in Kart Kingdom till the end of it, meaning he will be around until it ends. Activity He is currently active here and on many other places. He has around 3,700 friends in Kart Kingdom, and he is on about every day or so as well, as of right now he online a lot, and he is also posting comments quite a bit. He is active on YouTube, Twitter, Wikia (Fandom), etc. He is also active on many other websites. Animation KKFOREVER KKFOREVER was an animation that he was going to do starting Summer of 2017, but it was put on hiatus. Some are the reasons are due to episodes having to be maybe shorter then he thought they could be, and also due to cringy scripts, so he may just do a 5-10 minute episode every week or so with some of the scripts, and he may make fun of stuff like how Kart Kingdom had a desert event but still didn't add a Desert Area that the creators confirmed was coming in the future. KKFOREVER Hiatus news A brief hiatus begun, until the new Kart kingdom update is complete. Because Gawain can use some of the models from the new update for KKFOREVER. The hiatus is over as of December 22nd, 2018. He now is getting as good at editing as he can before animating. Confirmed episodes and more He plans to animate some things. Confirmed episodes list Season 1 (2019) * A Perfectly Normal School (The Kart Kingdom School) * Basically Kart Kingdom PBSVAN PBSVAN was a movie that would have been the first movie of KKFOREVER. However, it was never actually confirmed. He has made two songs for PBSVAN also. He doesn't plan to release them for now. Only a very tiny bit of the script has been written. If it ever were to come out, it would be 2 hours long. KKFOREVER TESTING KKFOREVER TESTING is an upcoming animation that won't be too good, it will mainly be a few seconds long testing and maybe a small skit here and there. He has made a few scripts for it. It will come out soon hopefully, since he's very busy right now. KART ON Kart On was an animation that was never announced, it was going to be like KKFOREVER, but be shorter. Episodes would be 1-3 minutes long. Gawain has thought about maybe animating it someday SirGawain8 Productions List These are the list of productions on his main YouTube channel. When Your Friend Asks for a Cute Train Picture Trying to make Art/Photo Edits because I'm Lonely and Depressed Kart Kingdom Comments in a Nutshell Weather Report on Mount Snow Edition Gawain and Elks from 2 years ago 50,000 Views and Updates, I guess When Your Alone and Try Playing Kart Kingdom Saturday Scrapped, Unedited, Forgotten Videos Winning Kart Kingdom Racing and Losing My Sanity When Everyone in Discord is Losing Their Sanity Kart Kingdom but I'm Running Low on Ideas AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA When Playing Old ROBLOX Games Goes Horrible '' ''Kart Kingdom Racing, but the Footage Was Taken Before I Hit Puberty (October 2018) Discord goes Nuts Playing Rude Buster With a Stick During Dusk Kart Kingdom Ram has a Grand Ol Time Kart Kingdom, but I try Designing My Cavern and Fail Part 1 Kart Kingdom Comments go Nuts Playing Random Pokemon Minigames, but Nothing Loads Armstrong Smacks that Keyboard '' ''Kart Kingdom Comments go Even More Nuts Kart Kingdom Comments, Heart Attack Edition Kart Kingdom Racing, but I Crash a Lot Trying to play Geometry Dash, but Failing Horribly Kart Kingdom but its Where Can I Find '' ''Reacting to my Old Cringy Videos Kart Kingdom Comments Cat Hat Party Edition KART KINGDOM BUT ITS THE APOCALYPSE Kart Kingdom, but its April Fools Day April Fools Day ROBLOX Natural Disaster Survival, I Guess. Kart Kingdom, but I met the Dev Pickleback, Again Trying to play ROBLOX Transit Games, But I Get Violently Chased Kart Kingdom, but I try Designing My Cavern and Fail, Part 2 ROBLOX Titanic, I guess ROBLOX Work at a Pizza Place, I guess Deltarune, I guess (Part 1) Kart Kingdom Racing April Fools Edition Kart Kingdom Racing Insanity Edition Kart Kingdom Racing but I am Extremely Angry At It Kart Kingdom Racing, but I try Getting First Place in Island Climber and Fail Kart Kingdom, but What Could Possibly Go Wrong? KART KINGDOM BUT I'M GOING INSANE Kart Kingdom but Gus isn't here and I can't find K Kart Kingdom but I'm Losing braincells ROBLOX Neighborhood of Robloxia, I guess KART KINGDOM BUT WE ARE BEING FORCED TO GO OUTSIDE Kart Kingdom, but They Promised Not to Re-release Items, but Did So Anyway When Gawain is Home Alone Kart Kingdom, but I'm Actually Calm While Playing It Kart Kingdom Comments in a Nutshell Eye Spy #3 Edition Kart Kingdom, but I Was Home Alone when Recording and Went Insane ROBLOX Jailbreak, I Guess '' ''KART KINGDOM REMOVED "WHERE CAN I FIND" THAT'S IT WE'RE DONE CANCEL KART KINGDOM Kart Kingdom but it Glitched Badly Kart Kingdom Racing Earth Day Edition KART KINGDOM BUT THEY HAD TOO MUCH SUGAR Kart Kingdom Comments in a Nutshell Explore The Outdoors Edition Getting Angry at Geometry Dash Again Kart Kingdom Comments April Showers Edition ROBLOX Sinking Ship, I Guess KART KINGDOM BROUGHT BACK "WHERE CAN I FIND" WE WON THE WAR GUYS Kart Kingdom Comments Keep Exploring Edition ROBLOX Redwood Prison, I Guess Kart Kingdom but They Released a Plane Kart Kingdom Comments Pls Edition Kart Kingdom Comments Spring has Sprung Edition Kart Kingdom Racing, but I try Getting First Place in Gypsum Trail and not Fail ROBLOX Advertisements Kart Kingdom, are you ok? The ROBLOX Titanic KART KINGDOM I'M BEGGING YOU GET HELP Kart Kingdom Comments Lucky Weekend Special Edition More fun at the ROBLOX Titanic Kart Kingdom Comments 5 Minute Edition Kart Kingdom Comments Ten Minute Edition Kart Kingdom but I Try Crafting a Stupid Item and Fail Kart Kingdom Comments Pi Day Edition Kart Kingdom Comments I'm Back Edition Meanwhile, on Kart Kingdom Wiki Kart Kingdom but they Are Releasing Hair Kart Kingdom, but they Stole a Disco Ball and Claimed it is a Hat Kart Kingdom Comments Australia Edition Kart Kingdom is in its emo stage, get the ambulance ROBLOX DISASTER ISLAND IS A DISASTER IN ITSELF Horrible ROBLOX Jailbreak Copies Gawain's Horrible Voice Crack Kart Kingdom Comments Krazy Hair Edition ROBLOX Unboxing Simulator; Yet Another Boring Simulator Kart Kingdom, please...STOP I put The Best Day Ever over James Charles losing Subscribers One of the first players of Club Penguin Rewritten returns to the game after 11 months Kart Kingdom Racing but I try getting first place in Rock Drive and kinda fail? ROBLOX Ghost Simulator; Kidnap Ghosts for No Reason Kart Kingdom...stop...Now. NOW KART KINGDOM REMOVED WHERE CAN I FIND AGAIN I AM ANGRY Kart Kingdom Comments I Ran Out Of Ideas for Names Edition I WANTED TO GET TORNADO BUT NO, TORNADO NO COME, ME ANGRY STARTING A PROTEST IN KART KINGDOM Kart Kingdom Comments Krazy Hair Edition V2 ROBLOX BUT IT LOOKS LIKE ITS FROM 2006 Kart Kingdom Comments Krazy Hair Edition The Third Part Kart Kingdom Comments Krazy Hair Edition The Fourth Part Kart Kingdom Comments Krazy Hair Edition The Fifth and Final Part Kart Kingdom Comments This Series Has Been Going On For Too Long Edition DELETING KART KINGDOM FROM THE INTERNET Kart Kingdom Comments Shout Up Edition Why is YouTube like this Kart Kingdom Comments Age Edition Kart Kingdom Comments Socer Edition Kart Kingdom Comments....h-how do I even describe this Furret Walk to Checker Dance Furret Walk to Rude Buster Piano Furret Walk to Rude Buster Piano V2 Furret Walk with Friend Furret Walk up Mountain Furret Escapes a Black Hole Furret chases after Neoplan AN460RC (request) Furret Swim Furret Walk up The Sears Tower reupload Furret Float in Space Furret Walk up The One World Trade Center ROBLOX can be very...uh..interesting Pokemon Reviews are Actually Terrifying Furret Walks on Clouds (Request) Kart Kingdom Comments How Do You a Pic with a Computer Edition Furret Walks up Pyramid Kart Kingdom Comments...I don't even know what to say anymore Furret Walks into a Bowl of Yogurt (Request) Furret Walks to Neutron Star (Request) Furrets Walk up The John Hancock Tower More Weird Pokemon Reviews Furret Walk again (WIP, not done yet) Horrible Amazon Reviews Kart Kingdom Comments Freands Edition Furret Walks up Aon Center ROBLOX Pew Pew Simulator; What Even have Simulators Become Anxiety Furret Walk Up The Tribune Tower Furret Chases His Crush WIP Even More Awful Pokemon Rm Comments I Am Literally Out Of Names For This Series Edition KART KINGDOM COMMENTS ARE SCARING ME Pokemon Sleep Trailer Kart Kingdom Comments Calvery Clanks Edition Pokemon Makes Marriage Rings Now What Cursed Timeline Is This Kart Kingdom Comments Why Am I Still Doing This Edition Kart Kingdom Comments except they are becoming literal chaos Kart Kingdom except they are even more chaotic then before Kart Kingdom Comments but everyone is acting like they've been brainwashed Basically Apple in 2019 Kart Kingdom Comments K Edition Kart Kingdom but I have no ideas anymore Arizona Helicopter Rescue but Better Meanwhile in Los Angeles Kart Kingdom Comments Moon Edition Putting The Jeopardy Theme over a Slow Car Chase Because Shut Up Category:Users Category:Retired users Category:Beta users Category:KK wiki users Category:Blog users